If I was Your Woman
by confess
Summary: ON HOLD: Serena is in love with Darien. However, to him, she'll always be a lil girl, and the fact that he have a girl that his in love with, doesn't help the matter.
1. The big news

Chapter One ( The big news )

Summary: Serena is in love with Darien, but to him, she'll always be like a lil sister and the fact that he have a girl that his in love with doesn't help the matter.

A/n; I'm sorry that I may have disappoint most people, in believing that I've posted up chapter seven, but no. It's just that I'm revising the story, and adding more details. So please bear with, if you have any questions, e-mails are acceptable. I wouldn't mind answering some of your questions.

If I was Your Woman

I am beyond bored, as I sat on one of the plastic-covered booth that was in the crown arcade, for the past twenty minutes. My fidgeting hands began to perspire, as I waited patiently for Darien. Uncertainty of what the big news was about crossed my mind. The only thing that I knew for sure was that Darien had one of the greatest new, and I was the first to be graced with it.

For the next five minutes or so, my boredom increased ten fold. I would occasionally tuck my shoulder length blond hair behind my ear, here and there ( to keep myself occupied ), but that wasn't happening. I was a patient person. Well considering the fact that I'm always late, doesn't really place any truth behind my previous statement.

However, I am waiting for Darien Shields, a.k.a. Mr. Perfection. So the question is, where is Mr. Perfection. I took a glance at my watch once more and realize that his thirty minutes late.

Under any other circumstances, I would have up and left. But we are talking about Darien. And he isn't jut anybody. His well . . . his him. And plus I wanted to hear what he had to tell me.

I sigh at the thought of that. I couldn't wait. The suspense was eating up inside of me, as I sat there sipping on my vanilla milkshake.

"Waiting for someone" a deep male voice came from behind.

I turn my head toward the voice. Looking up, I saw a tall figure at 6'1 hoovering above me. Ebony hair slicked back, with the hint of navy glinted all around. His facial features sexy as ever, but not as enticing as his eyes. They were a shade of a dark blue ocean, and like the ocean, if you get too caught up in the tide, then there's no turning back.

Turning back was not what I intended to do.

That feeling stirred up every time I stared in them. I just got caught up, and never wanting to be save from them. As much I wanted to continue on looking there, I reminded myself of the fact that he had me waiting on him for over thirty minutes.

I deliberately turned my head towards my shake, and continued on sipping. The drink tasted more like milk rather then the actually shake, due to the fact that it was the same shake I've ordered when I had first arrived. Non the less, it was a better distraction then the man that I had sat down on the other side of the booth.

'So" he began, trying to catch my attention, but miserably failed at doing so. "I'm sorry that I'm late, I just got caught up." He claimed

Caught up my butt, I thought distastefully. There something called a cell phone. Wait, that's not such a great argument since I don't have a cell phone. Hm. Note to self. Ask, no more like beg. Yes, beg mom and dad for a cellular phone.

I stop sipping, tilted my chin higher and look at the babbling man as he continued on with his apology. He gazed into my eyes, giving me that puppy look, where as his eyes becomes huge and glossy. He looked sorry enough but I wasn't going to let him off the hook so soon.

I began stirring the shake . . no, stirring the milk with the straw as I gave him a blank stare. Realizing that his latest attempt was no avail, he sign deeply with an aggravated look. Signing once more he tried the third time.

"Fine your mad that I'm late. I can understand. Then I guess I'll just leave with out you knowing the news." He said smugly.

I must admit that I wanted to know what the news was about, badly, as I discontinue stirring the milk.

I smiled at his smirk and lean back against my seat. What can I say, other then third times a charm.

I cranked my head to my right. So are you going to tell me or are we going to continue this staring contest.

"I rather opt for the contest" he answered seriously

"Darien" I whined out

"Meatball head" he said in the same manner

"Hey, if you haven't notice" I exclaimed pointing toward my hair "I haven't had those since I was six." As much as I hated that nicknames, I secretly loved it. "Are you gonna make me suffer?"

"That's how I like it best" he teased, my ears ringing in the meaning of the double entendre.

"Whatever" I said blushing from ear to ear, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Awe, come on you know that you want to hear it"

"No, I don't"

"Fine then I . . . "

"Okay, okay, okay." I said, interrupting him "you know I want to know, so why do you have to make a girl suffer like that"

"Cuz, that's how I . . . "

" like it best" I said finishing up his sentence "yea, yea so can you spill it already"

"Well . . . l" He began dragging it out with a smile that could just melt your heart out.

'Well" I repeated as he pulled out an object out of his favorite green jacket. The same green jacket that I detest. One of these days, I'm going to burn it. Don't know when, don't know how. But it will be done.

He handed me the object and I took it. I study it, before giving him a questionable look. It was a small velvet red box.

"Open it" he said gesturing towards the box, getting my eyes off the object for a mere second before glancing up at him. I graced him with the same questioning look then look back at it. Obediently doing what I was asked to do –I open it, then froze when I saw what it was. It was a ring –not just any type of ring, more like a promise or an engagement ring.

As soon as the realization hint on, my mind went on a battle within itself. Why was he giving me this? I mean I thought I was only like a sister to him. Nothing more. Just a little girl he seems to want to help out, off and on. Unless . . . he felt the way I do about him.

A slow smile crept upon my face.

"So you like it" he said observing my smile.

"Yes" I replied softly, without taking my eyes off the object of affection

"Good. Then if you like it, that means Anne is going like it too."

Automatically, the smile disappeared.

"You okay" he said after I haven't said anything

"I'm good" I lied as I felt the tears that were about to burst, but wouldn't let them.

"You sure"

"Yes I'm sure and I bet that Anne will love the ring" I said chocking up sadly while handing it back to him.

"Do you think she's going say yes?"

"Off course she will, I mean who wouldn't"

"True, very true." He said with a modest smile.

I knew that he had a girl, but I never thought that it was serious. Just like the others, I assume that it wouldn't last, and that I'll be his light, but I guess I was wrong.

"So when do you think I should propose to her"

"Do whatever you want to" I said rushing out of the booth, running out of the arcade and leaving a very confused man.

8()88()8


	2. Why

Chapter Two ( Why)

If I was Your Woman

As soon as I left the arcade, I ran as fast as I could, to wherever my little dainty feet were taking me. In the process of bumping into many people --and to my utter surprise, without tripping.

I ended up in the park. It wasn't a shock. I always come here to clear my mind. I guess it's because of the many flowers, especially the red roses, or the way that the pond seems to glitter, regardless of the time of day.

I sat on the green coated bench that was to my right and as soon as I did, the tears that I was fighting back in the arcade came out without any warning.

I didn't make any sounds. I didn't even wipe the tears that were descending my cheek. I can't even say that I was thinking. If I was even able to think, then it'll just be a jumble of mess toward something that I don't want to even think about.

So basically I just sat there. I somehow did see a green blur, but it didn't seem to faze me. I didn't even notice the figure that sat next to me until he wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders, as my head fell on the creak of his neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing's wrong" I mumble

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, concern clearly written in his voice as he turn my face around with those muscular hands of his. At that simple touch of his, I melted. It worsens when he gently wipe my tears away with his thumb.

I couldn't stand the effect that he was having on me right now. It just made the situation worse. The fact that I could never have him since he now belongs to someone else. At knowing that fact, anger surges within me. I push his hands away from me. Away from the effect that it was having on me.

"Because I felt like crying" I said mad as ever

"Why" he demand, not seeming to notice my anger, or probably just ignoring it.

"Why, why?" I asked getting up from the bench putting my hands on my waist

"Why are you lying to me" he said getting up as well. At that moment, it felt like I was talking to his chest because when he got up, that was what my face came in contact with.

"I'm not" I said lying through my teeth, but I knew that he knew I was lying.

"I know you well enough to know that something is wrong."

I looked up at him when he had said those words. Looking at those dark blue orbs of his. Needless to say, his eyes were a mask. A girl could get lost in those eyes. I will admit that I got lost in them just now. I even smiled. Then it became a frown as I made the realization of what was occurring before me.

"The real question is what's up with the twenty questions. More like the twenty whys." I said getting annoyed rather then angry.

"You know what I'm getting tired of your childish behavior" he said getting annoyed as well

"And you think I care because? But oh it really doesn't matter since all you'll ever see in me is a child?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's not supposed to mean anything Darien"

"It doesn't sound like nothing" he said sounding really sure of himself

"Look I'm tired, and I just want to go home" I said feeling really restless.

"Fine, I'll drop it" he quickly retorted back, not wanting to fight with me, as he continued to say "as long as you let me give you a ride"

"Fine" I said restlessly as he lead me to his red sport car

Through the whole entire drive, we stayed silent. There where occasionally glances here and there, but other then that, we were silent.

He finally reach my house and drove up to the driveway.

"Bye" I mumble as I unbuckle my seat belt then open the door to leave.

I walked up to my house and he called after me. I turn to his direction.

"Stop crying just because you feel like it" he said jokingly

"Okay" I said weakly with a weak smile as well.

I watch him drive his sports car away before I walked in my house and closed the door. I didn't move I just stood there, my face facing the door. Just thinking, which brought me to the conclusion once again, that we could never be.

I sign as I felt that my eyes were about to become wet.

"No, I'm not gonna cry again" I said to myself as I held my head back.

However, saying those words, I knew that it wasn't true, because tears began descending on my cheeks. I tried to stop it, but it just kept on coming. So then, did I do the one thing that I was able to do. I ran up the stairs toward my bedroom, and went straight for my bed to cry my heart out.

8()88()8


	3. Thinking

**Please read** **a/n**

Okay here's the thing, I re-read this chapter, and I didn't like it, it was annoying me so I decided to write a different one.

So hope you like it, but if you don't, then I'll change it back.

So here it goes.

Chapter Three (thinking )

If I was your Woman

Here I was, once again. In the arcade. In the same booth, where Darien had not just long ago, ( which was yesterday ), relieved to me what he was going to ask Anne.

I sat there in self-pity as I look out the window. Gazing upon many people, which were mostly couples. Looking at the way they would pass by with their arms or fingers entangle with one another. Thinking, and knowing that should be me and Darien. Then recall that we can never be, since his in love with someone else.

So stopping the notion of something that will never be. I pried my eyes away from the window and toward the plate that was in front of me. It consisted of fries, a hamburger, and in my glass, a chocolate milkshake. I looked at it, and for the first time in. . . ever, I didn't feel like gabbling it all down.

Feeling an eye on me, I looked up toward the counter and saw Andrew leaning on it with a bewildered look upon his face with a mixture of concern. To reassure him that I was perfectly fine, I gave him a quick smile and started looking at my plate. Instead of just staring at it, I picked up a fry and started twirling it around a pile of ketchup. I wanted to eat, but for some reason, I kept on twirling it around.

"Are you alright" a male voice spoke out of nowhere, startling me senseless. I looked up and saw Andrew's light green eyes shunning with concern. He then took a seat across me, awaiting for an answer as he looked me straight in my eye.

Breaking eye contact with his, I glance out at the window, then back at him. "I'm good Drew" I lied

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Drew I'm perfectly fine"

"Okay . . . Then why haven't you touched your food" he questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I did touch my food" I said holding up the fry that I've been twirling around, ever since I picked it. "See"

"You know what I mean Sere. Now come on, I know that something's wrong."

"I'm telling you Drew. There's nothing wrong."

"Then prove it"

"What?" I asked unsure of how he wanted me to prove his theory. The theory that there wasn't a thing wrong with me, which in fact there was something that have been bothering me, and it all started yesterday. In this very same place. In this same exact booth to be precise.

"Prove it by eating that fry"

Giving him a skeptical look, I asked "Um, how is eating this single fry proving that there isn't anything bothering me?"

"It doesn't really, but I just want to make sure that your eating habit isn't going through some drastic change."

"O. . . K . . . " I said extending the letters as I look at the fry which has off course became cold. "If you say so" I slowly took a bit out of it and it left a stale taste in my mouth. "Hm, good" I lied once again. "So are you happy"

"As long as your okay"

"I'm good" I said once again trying to reassure him of my well being as I slid out of the booth, getting up to leave. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to meet the girls."

He didn't say a word, only nodded his head as he cleared out what was on the table that I had left behind.

8()88()


	4. Realization

Disclaimer - I don't own sailor moon, nor, do I own breyer's ice cream

Chapter Four ( Realization )

If I was your woman

THAT'S IT.

The thought came to me just like that as I sat up on my bed, with my pajamas on. For the past six days or so, I stayed in bed bawling my eyes out. Love ones came in to check on me, wondering what was wrong --especially since my eating habits went down a notch. But I couldn't really tell them that the love of my life was in love with someone else.

I mean I could, but what difference would it have made? At these critical moments at time, I could be really stubborn. I know it's not good being stubborn, but I sincerely didn't want to hear other people's opinion.

Which the majority of their response would have been that I should stay away from him, considering his proposal status.

Speaking of proposal, he proposed to her. Yeah, I know. That's exactly how I felt. Thus the reason I was in bed for the past six days. Why was I even in that state of condition, knowing that eventually he was going to propose to her? I'm not sure. I'm guessing it's the fact that he really did propose to her.

Looking back now, I realize that I could have done something instead of laying in my bed, crying like a baby.

Which brings me back to my earlier thought.

Why should I sit around crying in bed, out of self-pity when I could, . . . matter of fact I should be doing something about it.

Now, the real question is, what should I do?

"Hmmmmmmm" I murmured as I got up off my bed and started pondering through my thought, walking back and forth.

Ceasing my pacing at the sound of my grumbling stomach, I opened the door from my room and descended the stairs. As I walked down the stairs, I was surprised --surprised that my mom, dad, and the little brat of mine were sitting on the couch, looking at me in utter shock.

"Hi" I said uncertainly to everyone in the room.

Rather then a response, I received the same astounded look that I had been graced with earlier. Thinking nothing of it, I went straight to the place my stomach was calling out for.

The kitchen.

As I opened the fridge, I heard whispers, which weren't really whispers since I could hear every word they were saying pretty clearly. They were debating whether or not I was really okay, and who should be the one to find out about my well being.

By the time their so-called whispering ended, I already had a pint of Breyers Cookies'n Creme in my hand, and a spoon. Taking a seat on the stool, I was proudly stating that I was feeling and acting like my old self again, especially since I was already half-way done.

No sooner had that occurred when a tall slender woman with light brown-reddish hair came walking in.

I smiled at her. With hesitation she smiled back at me, and took hesitant steps towards me.

"Hey baby" she said taking the seat that was next to me.

"Hi Momma."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," I answered.

"Are you sure," she asked with the squinting of her eyes, in disbelief. She had every right to have those doubt. Had I been in her shoes, then I would have done the same. Wondering, how out of the blue my daughter is finally well after locking herself up in bed for the past week.

"Yes" I reasoned trying to give her as much reassurance as possible.

Looking at me, she nodded her head in acknowledgment, with a glint of doubt behind her dark brown eyes, as I finished off the last bit and pieces of the ice cream. I got up and threw the container away.

Without a second thought, I walked up to the front door and left the house.

The sounds of whistles bowling, and "hey mama" from male viewers caught my attention. I wasn't sure who they were directing it at. Looking from left to right, I realized that there ranting and hollering were targeted my way. Blushing from ear to ear, I was flattered. Something like that rarely happened to me.

Keeping my steady beat, the sound of my mother yelling voice made me abruptly stop walking. I wasn't sure of what she was yelling, so I back-tracked back to the house.

"Where do you think you're heading," she asked, more like demanded.

"To the Crowns Arcade," I said unsure of whether or not that was right answer.

"Well you not going anywhere in that outfit."

Before looking at my outfit, I gave her a quizzing look. Then slowly but surly, I saw what she was talking about as my face turn even redder

I was still wearing my pajamas

8()88()8

If felt as thought every pair of eyes were on me as soon as I Walked inside the crowed Crown Arcade. For a place to be filled with some many people, it was shockingly quiet. Had a pin been dropped you would have heard it automatically, in the process of falling.

I closed my eyes and held my breath for a second or two as I pinched myself, trying to figure out if I was still in bed. A small yelp erupted out of my mouth from the pain of my own pinch, as I opened one eye and peered around the arcade.

As I had expected, it wasn't a dream, but reality.

Looking straight up at Andrew's perplexed look with his mouth hanging wide open, I walked up to the counter and sat on the stool that was directly facing of him.

Giving him a smile, he closed the gape of his mouth and gave me an uncertain half smile. "So what it'll be?"

Taking a deep breathe, I prepared to give him my order, ignoring the fact that they were still looking at me. "I'll have a double cheese burger, vanilla milk... no vanilla and chocolate milkshakes, large stack of fries."

Finishing off, I looked up at Andrew's amusing eyes, smiling at my hearty appetite. "Is that all?"

"Ummmmm, now that you mention it, make that two double cheese burgers, a corn dog, and a hot dog." I replied happily, knowing that my stomach will feel the same.

Moments later, plates of food were stacked in front of me. I sat there, staring at it. I wasn't sure where to being. So I just grabbed anything and munched a whole bunch of goodies in my mouth. In doing so, it seemed to have smooth out the odd era that hung in the air, previously

Why it was there in the first place, I wasn't quite sure.

"So I see you're back to your regular eating habits," a familiar teasing voice said from behind.

I smiled to myself knowing who it was. He was the only man that could turn my world upside down, in a good way, so to speak. The only one that I can say I'll do anything for, just to see that smile of his. Especially loving the way his dark blue eyes had a glint of sparkle whenever he had some type of mischief that he was brewing.

Wanting to see the face of the only man that I can honestly say makes me weak to my knees, I twirled around and tensed at that sight that I was seeing.

None other than the leech was hanging all over him. She smiled expectantly at me. Sending me a bright smile, as if we were the bestest buds ever.

Not.

I tried to return the smile, but it wasn't coming out right. It was more of twitching action of the corner of my mouth.

I looked at Darien looking around. When he found what he was looking for he tried to free his arm away from the wretch, but she wouldn't budge. Finally she reluctantly did so. I watch him walk away towards where Andrew was standing, which was by the video game.

Prying my eyes away from the two bonding males, I looked her straight in the eye, catching a slightly different emotion than she had on previously for only a mere second. I couldn't pin-point what type it was, but I had a feeling that she didn't like me. It really didn't matter since the feeling was mutual. It was also easier on my case, since it gave me an advantage knowing that I wouldn't feel any sort of guilt when I can finally reclaim Darien Shield as my very own.

How I would do such as thing, especially since I wasn't the type, I still wasn't quit sure.

Twirling back around to face my food, I realized I wasn't feeling as hungry as I was before, but I wasn't going to show her that she had the upper hand, so I continued on with my feasting.

8()88()8


	5. Changes

Chapter Five (Changes )

a/n: Finally, lol, I have chapter five. If your wondering whether or not I deleted a chapter, like I've done for the chapter 3 ( by replacing it ), well I didn't delete it. It's just that I deleted an author's note, that was in the space for chapter 2. And well, everything got backtracked. Just want to inform all my wonderful readers

SO plz review and tell me what you think. And if it tell you that you can't, can you please do it in chapter 2, or don't log in and just leave your alias and E-mail. Thanks

Questions with answers

1. On how Serena is finally going to make Darien her own, well you see the beginning of how it starts in this chapter, and you'll just have to wait for the next chapter on how the ordeal is played out.

2. I know they haven't been a lot of Darien and Serena action and what not, but that'll come on later. When? I'm not sure.

3. Can my chapter be any longer? Well, I can't really answer that because it's whatever comes of my head.

Oh, and thanks a whole bunch for reviewing. I love them all.

8()88()8

If I was your woman 

I ponder and ponder throughout the rest of yesterday and the beginning of today as I drove down the gravel road. Thinking of ways in which I can be deceitful and evil. However, that wasn't happening. It's not that I didn't want my man, cuz I do. And plus I'm determine to make Darien Shields as my one and only a reality.

Yet the fact is, I can truly say that I do not have any immoral injustice sin in my 17 year old body –I couldn't even come up with a single reclusive act.

So with that said, I came up with one conclusion.

No, I wasn't giving up. That was far from my mind. I just decided to go to the person whom I knew wouldn't mind in helping me of achieving my goal.

I stop at a red light in my old rusty beet up silver Mercedes (that seriously needed a lot of help from the people up in Pimp my Ride). My left hand grip the stirring wheel while my right arm on the window sill, I replayed in my head over and over again what I wanted to ask her.

Pressing my foot against the gas pedal as soon as the light turn green, I took a right turn and drove up to her driveway. Turning off the engine, I got out closing the door and walked up to the Rivers's front door. I then press the bell that was to my left, and waited patiently for someone to open it.

Hearing some noise on the other side, a person asked " who is it?"

"It's Serena" I replied

The person open the door, and standing there was Dr. Rivers with a bright smile. I smiled back at her and walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Rivers, is Amy here?"

"Yes. She's upstairs"

"Thanks" I said as I pass by her before heading up, towards Amy's room. Looking at the closed door, I turned the knob and went inside spotting Amy immediately in her pearl coated room.

She was on the far left corner by her full size bed sitting at he computer. I gaze at the back of her, slender finger typing up a storm. To anyone who just meant Amy for the very first time, they might of thought she's a fairly quiet, shy, smart and sweet girl. In fact she's all of the above.

However, you know what they say about the quiet ones. That their the one's you have to watch out for.

"Hey Ren" she said

"How did you know it was me" I asked a bit surprise

"Well it was a 50/50 chance between you and Mina, since you two are the only ones who comes in my room without knocking." she pointed out the facts while still facing her computer

"Oh" I said walking over to her. Curiosity getting the best of me of me as I asked "what are you doing"

"Nothing" she answered too quickly

"It doesn't look like nothing"

"Well it's nothing" she claimed while x-in out the page she was just on before I could even take a full glance at it.

"So wassup" she asked spinning her chair around to face me. I guided my feet toward her bed and prop down.

"Well-" I began trying to stall. I didn't want to give out too much information since I didn't want to seem as though I was doing something wrong. Yes it was an understatement that I was talking to an expert, ( who wouldn't mind my sinful act ) yet I still couldn't bear to be known as a home wrecker; although their relationship wasn't on paper.

"Well what" she Cooed.

"Their's this guy --"

"Darien—"

"–yea, and. . . wait, what?" I questioned scrunching up my face. Did she just say his name.

As if answering my unheard question, she repeated his name . Astonished was apparent on my face as I gap at her. "How. . .Um. . .Who. . . What --" I utter, not having the ability to complete a sentence, nor knowing what to say.

I looked at her passive crystal blue eyes.

"Is it that obvious"

"Ugh. . . Yea" she stated in obvious tone. " I mean come on Ren, you practical drool every time you see him, thinking we don't notice. But, as one of your best friend, I must admit. We notice. Especially the look you grace upon us. It got possessiveness written all over. Especially when he brings around his flavor of the week." She stated matter fact.

"Hm" I mutter, guilt driven within me, looking down on my clumped up hands.

"Their nothing to feel ashamed"

Giving her cynical look, I then look back down at my hands. I couldn't help but feel that way.

Stupid.

I know, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't in my nature. So you see what I meant when I said I didn't have an once of immoral act in my body. I haven't even done anything, yet here I was having an emotional guilty breakdown.

Well, that needed to be change. Hopefully it would start now.

I tilted my chin up at her as her blue eyes stared back at me.

"So" she began "what about him"

"Well" I began doubtfully thinking that I shouldn't have any doubt. That this was the right time in which I should be making changes. "Well, I need your help in making him realize that he wants me as bad as I want him. That Anne is just a conniving little snack. That the only reason she wants him is because is his wealth. I mean yeah his attractive but, that not the point. It's the fact that she's after his moula. Well that is. . . if he had any money. Or could it be that he isn't telling me something. I mean he does live in one of those expensive complex condos, so whose to say his poor." I rented on, and on, til I got a look from Amy that basically told me to shut up

"Okay, I'm done talking about nonsense. Now help a sister out" I pouted

Her posture and form of what I just ask had dubious and uncertain written all over. I didn't blame her. I mean, come on we are talking about me here. Miss. innocent of all innocent. Finally I saw something, like a spark of interest fulfill her eyes. She then grin.

"Well, well. Miss. Holy-Justice finally came to the dark side" she calmly stated.

"It's not even like that Ames--" I tried to explained, but she wasn't trying to hear any of that.

"--Hey, I don't judge. I just observe." she coed. " Anyways, I got the perfect plan intact for you within this ingenious mind of mine" she said while pointed to her head, giving me another grin. A grin that told me I shouldn't had went to her. Also telling me that I should of never decided to change, and let everything be.

Yet, if I wanted him, then this was the only way to achieve it.

Right. . .

8()88()8


	6. The plan

Chapter Six ( The plan )

If I was Your Woman

I look around my surrounding. Had I not known better, I would have assumed that it was some sort of convention for one of my many bad habits. We all sat around in a circle, on Lita's dark green rug. In that format, it consisted of Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, and off course moi. Each of us looking at one another with much apprehension.

However, unlike any other conventions, this one was different. Well. . ., truthfully it wasn't even a convention, more or less it didn't even feel like one. To better put this, it felt like the opposite, in which instead of making me confront my problem then resolve it, I had to retaliate.

"So you finally decide to admit that you've been harboring this gigantic crush on a particular 6 foot 11 adonis" said the arrogantly knowing voice of Raye.

"I have not . . ." I started, trying to protest something which was ridiculously true, but got interrupted by Mina

"It's love in the air, in which it's due season that she began to follow him around like a puppy."

"I am not a pup" I said which was probably unheard from everyone else.

"Hey." Lita spoke up " She have not been crushing on him like a love sick puppy." She said trying to defend me. In doing so, ( especially with me) the majority of the time there was a contradiction behind it. " Um Yeah okay –maybe she has, but it not her fault."

"Geez, thanks Lita, thanks a lot." I sarcastically said with a sour face.

"Hey, what are friends for" she said, oblivious towards my sarcastic tone.

"That's what I am starting to wonder" I quietly whispered to myself. I didn't mean anything by those words, it just came out.

"What was that" Amy asked without any hint of detest.

"Uh . . ., nothing. I didn't say a word"

"She said she was starting to wonder why she's friends with us" Raye instigated.

"I said no such thing"

"Right" Amy uttered with disbelief.

Of all persons', I just had to be sitting between Raye and Amy.

"I didn't- " I tried to defend myself, but Amy cut me off.

"Well whether you said it or not, we called this meeting for a reason."

"A hopeless one" Raye seethed out in a casual tone.

"You know what Raye, if you don't want to be here, then just leave."

My saying of that didn't affect her one bit. She didn't even assent with my wishes as she continued to sit and stare at her nails. I rolled my eyes at that. Since we were so close, many would have assume that this was the I love to hate you, but can't stand to see someone else do it, type of relationship.

In truth, it was that sort of relationship. Yet, there were times in which I would start to wonder whether she wouldn't mind another person hurting me.

"Okay" Amy acknowledge, seeing that Raye wasn't going to get up, in thus ending the dispute. "Now that we've settle this, we can start the meeting. We know what the problem is, so all we need is a verdict. Any suggestions."

At hearing the judge, many bulbs did not light up. There were some twinkle of hopes, here and there, but it died a second later.

"Come on guys" Amy cooed. "We had a night to think it over, and ya came with nothing."

"Pretty Much" Lita Confirm. A bunch of us nodded and murmured in agreement to that.

"Well it's a good thing that I always come prepared."

"So whats the plan this time around" Mina asked, as we all eagerly hunched closer, wanting to hear her every word.

"Well . . ."

8()88()8

I was laying on my bed, my back facing it, as I hugged my teddy. Staring up at my cotton coated pink ceiling, my mind was on the meeting that had occurred earlier on.

To say I was nervous about the plan is true, but it was not as close to my actual feeling. I was anxious, fearful and slightly felt as though I was about to have an anxiety attack. The funny thing was that nothing had yet to occur, but I was having this emotional breakdown.

The plan sounded simple. All I had to do was plant the seed and I was good to go. However, as elementary as it sounded ( and the fact that there was more to it ). I knew that it was not going to be as easy when I'm actually doing the deed.

The phone rang and I jumped, startled. It rung a few second later, but I didn't pick it up. When it hadn't rung again, I assume that some one in the house picked it up.

"Serena" Came my mom's soft spoken yet yelling voice, at the same time.

I didn't feel like talking at the moment, so I didn't respond. Hopefully, she wouldn't call out my name again.

She didn't.

I felt a bit tired, due to the cause of too much thinking. Slowly did my eyelids become heavy, as I rapidly blinked my eyes. I didn't feel like going to sleep, and plus it was too early to take a nap.

8()88()8

My eyelids open to a dark surrounding as I awoke. I presume that my triumph of trying not to go to sleep had fail miserably. I sat up lazily, and glance out, towards my window. What was once a brightly sunny day with some clouds here and there, had turn into a dark mush with stars in the mix.

Looking at my digital clock to the left of me, which was on my dresser, it read 7:30.

"Just great" I mumble to myself, angrily. "I missed dinner, and my so called beloved family didn't even wake me up."

I exit my room, scanning the still area. It was quiet. Real quiet. Walking down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I spotted a note on the fridge.

I snatched it from the fridge and read my mother's handwriting.

Serena,

Hey honey. If your reading this, then that means you finally woke up. Anyways, we went to a restaurant . . .

_What_ I thought, not believing in what I was reading. Dismissing my feeling, I continued to read on.

. . . and then a movie. . . .

_What_ I thought once again, then continued to read on.

. . . I know you are probably thinking that we abandon you, . . .

_You damn right that's what I'm thinking_

. . . but you look so peaceful in your sleep that we've decided to let you slumber. We left some money on the counter for whatever. If you don't want to eat out, their's some left over chicken salad.

Love Mom and Dad

I had a feeling that going to sleep early wouldn't do me any justice. Now the one thing that would of made me forget about the plan for a mere second was out in the world with my family. Well I hoped the have a whole lotta fun.

"Not"

I walked over to where the phone was located, which was right next to the money. I had decided on what I wanted. Pizza. I didn't need any pamphlet, since I had the number memorized. I picked up the phone, getting ready to dial the number when something caught my eye.

It was a post it with writing on it. I read it and felt torn. I wanted to call him back, but didn't want to be reminded of the plan. I also didn't want to feel any guilt that was already riding up my ass. So I made the decision of not calling him back.

I know that I shouldn't have felt bad about it, especially since I haven't done anything . . . yet. Still, like I've mention before, it's in my nature. To put it out bluntly, I wasn't made to be "bad".

8()88()8

a/n: SO yes, I updated, aren't you happy. wink, wink, wink with sighs. lol. Well anyways tell me what you think. Off course I would like to know. Is the story going to slow. Should I hurry things up. Um, is this story even worth continuing. You know, stuff like that. I would really like to know.

P.s. I love the reviews, thank you. They encourage me to try and update sooner then I would have had before. SO keep on sending the reviews, and I'll keep on posting


	7. Pizza anyone

Chapter Seven ( Pizza anyone )

If I was Your Woman

I awoke the following morning with a huge tummy ache. Clutching my stomach, I moan in agony, wavering from side to side. It wasn't hard to figure out why I was feeling such way. With one glance at my room, my eyes then roamed over to the pizza box. With that, I recalled of what happened last night in the livingroom.

I remembered standing in my kitchen, while dialing the phone number for the pizza. However, before making that call, I went against my first decision, and called Darien. To my very disappointment and utter relief, I received his voice mail. It was smooth, silky, and sexy all put in one.

When he was done, the automatic voice operator blasted my ear with the many options I could choose from. I bit the inside of my left check, wonder whether I should leave a message. Hearing the beep, I hanged up. It's not like he wouldn't have notice that I called, he did indeed have caller I.D..

So from there, did I make the actual call for my dinner.

Forty minutes later, the bell from outside rung. Reaching toward the counter, I took the money, and walked over to the door.

Without even asking who it is, I handle the door knob and grasps it open.

"So how much do I owe you" I asked without looking up at the delivery person.

"That depends on how much your willing to give me for my service" came a male husky and seductive voice of whom I had presume to be the delivery boy.

I tilted my chin upwards and began blushing furiously afterwards. The man looked dashing as ever, as though he just stepped out of a GQ magazine. He wore black pant suit, and a white collar shirt tucked in, and blacks shiny shoes.

Clearly, from the looks of it, it was not the uniform of a delivery person.

The blushing decreases as I tried to think of something witty to say. However, none came to mind. Instead I ask "What are you doing here"

Ignoring my question, he brushed passed me and walk into the hall, down toward the livingroom. Before following suit, I closed the door, as I did so, the bell rung. I open it, once more, and whom I first assume it to be was standing right before me. I paid up ( tip including ), and walk toward where Darien was at, closing the door first.

"That smells good" He commented as I placed the pizza pie on the little clear table and sat on the couch abjection to his.

"I know, and it's all for me"

Tisking, he shook his head in a disagreement.

"That's a shame"

"But it's the truth" I countered. "And plus you didn't answer my first question"

"What does that have to do with giving me a slice"

"Nothing, it's just that you didn't answer it"

Ignoring the question, he placed his large right hands over the edge of the pizza box and slowly lifted it upwards, cautiously eyeing me. The box widens, flapping to the other side as I glared at him. Taking a more daring step, he hovered his palm over a slice.

"Don't. You. Dare." I slowly spoke out.

Arching an eyebrow and with a quick swift, he took the slice.

I watch in slow motion as he continues to mock at me. The oil gliding down the pizza every so slowly, as the tip of it, (which consisted mostly of cheese ), inch up closer to his pink tongue.

He never saw it coming, nor did me, until I actually did it.

I don't know what came over me, but the next minute, I literally leap off of my seat and onto him. Straddling him, I tried to take a hold of what was rightfully mine as he waved his arm away from my reach. We struggle to keep in control of the pizza, as I tried ( and miserably, might I add ) failed at conquering it. However, as bad as I was trying to retrieve it, I can look back and say that I never gave up.

He got up with his arms still in the air, and I in the same position, as I discontinue my movement, gripping his shoulders and tightening my legs around his waist. As he finally stood still, he place the palm of his left hand on my lower back, keeping me steady. I then inched up closer so that I was looking down into his orbs.

Smiling sweetly at him, he gave me a questionable look.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have nice shoulders" I wondered massaging them

"What" he baffled out. It came out more of a moan, but confused at my sudden change none the less. I couldn't help but notice that his breathe smelled minted

Stopping what I was doing, I titled my head to the side, giving him one of the most innocent looks I can conjure up ( which to be honest, wasn't really that hard ).

His obtrusive gaze wondered as my heart quickens. I had inhaled quickly, trying to ignoring it, in the remembrance of my pizza.

Proceeding to look within the depth of his eyes, the massage continues. With one arm on his shoulder, and the other one inching up toward my pizza, my plan was working perfect well without any recognition on his part. That was until my fingers came in contact with his wrist.

What was once so seldom, came into my ploy.

Quickly removing his left hand from the small of my back, he gripped the arm that was arching toward the slice. Struggling to keep my body wrapped around his, I tried pushing up on him harder. As I did so, his balance wavered, and he ended up falling on his back as I was on top, with our legs dangled with one another.

My face was on the creek of his neck as we took a breather. Lifting my head, I notice that the slice of pizza was still intact with his hands. I didn't think that he noticed, that I've noticed the slice, so I quickly reach for it, but apparently wasn't quick enough.

"Give up" He breathlessly demanded

"Never!" I yelled out, trying to sound strong, but was sure that it didn't come out sounding like that.

"Sharing is caring" he stated matter of factly, as though that was supposed to persuade me.

With his large frame, he rolled us over. So now we were in the position in which he was on top. Licking my lower lip, I couldn't stop but wonder whether he like it that way.

"So you finally gave up, huh. ? " He question, noticing that my mind was elsewhere.

"NEVER!"I yelled, making sure that it came out the way that I wanted it to come when I tried it the first time.

I tried to reach for the slice for the up most time, but didn't get a chance to get it, once again might I add. Smirking, he plopped up, straddling his legs around my pelvis area, taking both my wrists in his large hand.

At that moment, I was basically under his control.

Using what was left of me, I started swarming. "Let me go you oversize jerk" I demanded, grasping for air.

Rather then doing what I commended, his eyes continue to mock at me in laughter.

I carried on with my movement, then discontinue the motion at the sudden change of events.

Something felt different, and I know it wasn't just an emotional feeling. I gaze into Darien's eyes, to acknowledge this change and found something else as well. His dark blue orbs darken, making it look black.

I widen my mouth, in the process of saying something, but before I was given a chance to say something. He shoot up then placed the slice in the box before walking into the hall. Afterwards, a door of some sort closed with a bang.

I laid there to astound to move. Finally getting my courage, I took the box of double cheese pizza into the kitchen.

I knew that by now, it would have been cold. So I turned the oven on, placed the pizza on the aluminum foil and popped it into the oven.

Ten minutes passed by as I sat on one of the seats by the island, nipping away on my pizza slice. Hearing a door to a room open and closed, I waited on the arrival of Darien. Rather then stopping to talk to me, he went straight for the door.

Bewildered, I got up from my seat and followed him.

It was quite dark and a bit chilly when I walked out the door as my blonde hair blow against the wind. Hugging myself, I called after him before he got in his convertible. He stiffen a bit, before reluctantly turning to face me and then leaning against his car.

I just stood there on, deciding not to descend the three steps.

He appeared to look different then he had about fifteen minutes ago. His hair was now ruffle in a mess, as though pulling it for the longest. His once tucked shirt was now untucked and wrinkled.

I stood there, gazing at him, as he did to me. I wanted to say something, but every time I tried to utter a word, I closed my mouth soon after.

Finally did something come out "Don't you want your pizza"

His upper left lip quirked upwards in a half smile. Shaking his head, he gestured in a no.

"So we had that fight for nothing" I said a bit agitated, rising my voice.

At that, he smiled fully and looked to the side. I followed his gaze and saw darkness. Doing a little dance in keeping myself warm, I wonder on what went through his mind. Does he think about me the way I do to him? Does he care about the same things that I cared about? Does he ever think about being anything other then a Doctor.

At times like this I wish that I had the power that Mel Gibson had in that movie, What a woman want. Putting my own little twist to it of course, I would be reading a male's mind.

Feeling as though I was being watch, my gaze went back toward Darien, and indeed he was looking at me. His eyes looked different. I couldn't decipher what that look was since it disappeared soon after.

I signed deeply and lowered my voice with sadness " Are you mad at me?"

Leaning forward, his pushed his body upwards off the car and walked up to me. He was close, to the point where I could small his minted breath. Even though I stood on top of the first step, he was still taller then I, but only by an inch.

Sighing, he breathed in and out. " No, Serena, I'm not mad at you"

"Then why all of a sudden you want to up and leave"

"You wouldn't understand kid" he softly whispered.

Rolling my eyes, I said "obviously if you don't tell me anything, then how would you expect to understand"

"Drop it" He warn, and stupidly I didn't back down.

"No." I countered

"Why the fuck can't you ever grow up and let things be. I've asked you let it go, and here you are still running your mouth."

I stood there astound at the fact that he would swear at me. I mean me, his so call "best friend." The only time he spoke like that was when he was aggravated or upset with someone else. And plus if he was mad at me. He would never have cuss.

Taking his palm, he ruffed up his face making his face turn red, then began ruffling up his hair back in forth. He opened his gap to say something to me, but before he got a chance to utter a word, I slammed the door in his face.

So here I was on my bed this morning. Sitting in my room. I thought about Darien, ignoring the countless calls that he left behind.

8()88()8

a/n:

When I decided to write this chapter, I can honestly say that I really didn't expect the ending to end like that. I kept on thinking that I was moving too fast on certain part with this chapter as well, then realize that it kinda played into the parts of the story. So hopefully you all enjoyed, and aren't you happy that it's all about Darien and Serena.

Thank you all for reviewing. srsmoon thank you for pointing out my mistake. Rini, you made me laugh, but I can't really answer those questions. You'll just have to wait and see.

If anyone have any questions, you can e-mail me, and I'll answer all your questions.

q/a:

1. Will there ever be a Darien pov? The answer is no. I'm not going to write one because, I wrote this story in mind in where Serena was the one telling the story, and what she have to go through in order to make Darien realize that she isn't just a kid.


	8. Movie night

Chapter 8 ( Movie night )

If I was Your Woman

I sat on one of Raye's bright red bean bag chair, as everyone in our group ranted on about our plans for the night. It was slightly uncomfortable, but tolerable none the less. Still heated from the previous two nights, I had decided to opt out of the decision making from the get go.

With the light tapping of my left foot, I followed in gaze with each option.

"Well, I say that we see the latest monster truck show" Came the voice of Lita. She was on the tip of the desk with her arms folded against her chest, and Amy was right besides her, occupying the computer chair.

"Uh, can someone say gross" came Mina's voice with detest much in her voice as well as her facial expression on the bed. "Why would we want to watch a whole bunch of cars just crashing into each other, in dirt none the less. Um I'll pass. Why don't we see a romantic movie. I heard that Pride and Prejudice was good"

I rolled my eyes at that. If it was any other day, then I would have enjoyed one of those movies. However as of right now, I wasn't too keen into seeing other couples so fucking Jolly.

Thankfully, that idea was tossed out of the bag.

"What about a kung fu show, there's one playing on channel 159." Raye voiced echoed. I looked up at her since she was the only one leaning against the wall across from her bed.

Mina, Lita, Amy and I all shook our heads.

Being the reasonable voice in our group, Amy spoked up. "It's clear to see that everyone wants to see some sort of movie or show." We all nodded in agreement, and she continued. "So I was thinking that we can all go out and each of us will pick a movie we want to rent out. Afterwards we can buy a whole bunch of goodies, and basically have sleep over. To decrease any further agreement, the tittles we pick will not be discussed. So do we all agree, or what"

Once again we all nodded in agreement.

We all got up, ( with the exception of Raye ), and started putting on our shoes and sweaters. I was the first one out the door, as I walked up to the only banged up silver Mercedes. The video store was only about ten minutes away from me on foot, but at Raye's, it was about a twenty minute drive. Walking over to the passenger side, I climbed in, and slid over to the driver's seat since the driver's side has been acting up. Second later, they came out and got in. Mina, Lita, and Amy were huddle in the back, while Raye rode shot gun with me.

The drive there was quite. Some gaze out the window, while the others where in they're own little world.

Driving up the ramp, I parked the car. We all got soon after, and headed toward the store. Entering, as expected we went our separate ways in the search of the perfect movie.

Finding my movie, I was all giddish and smiles as I hugged it against my chest. The Little Black book. I know I didn't want anything romantic, but this one was different. In the end Brittany didn't get her man. I know, but it did work out for the best friend, where as she got him in the end. It kinda reminded me of the situation of Darien and me. Although we never dated, it was somewhat similar.

"So have you thought about starting the plan anytime soon" Raye inquired from behind.

"Um not really" I said cautiously, turning to face her.

"Well you need to hop to it"

I gave her a questionable look. "Why rush it" I pondered, but she didn't seem to hear me since her eyes were more focused on whatever was behind me. Following her gaze, I saw the one person that I've been avoiding for a day and a half. What made it worse was that he was with her. A.k.a., the leach.

They look lovy-dovy with their finger's interlock with one another. It appeared as though Darien must have said something amusing because her smile brighten and a fit of giggles erupted out. The couple didn't seem to notice us, and I wanted it like that. However, Raye being the person she is, yelled out to him.

Startled, he looked up at us, and met my irritable gaze. Automatically, he dropped his hands from hers and strolled over to us, with Anne following suite a second later as her piercing green eyes darken. Looking around the area, I search around for an escape route. However it was no such avail since by the time one came, he had already arrived.

"Hey" He spoke

"Hey Dar." Raye greeted cheerfully as I nodded in acknowledgment, then crossed my arms against my chest not daring to look his, or the leach's way for that matter.

"You know I called, and left several messages" I nodded my head, but didn't bother to look his way. Not even to spare a glance.

Tension filled up the air as we all stood between the two racks.

"So why haven't you answered them" His soft voice wondered. I could feel the leach and Raye gaze look both our ways.

"So that's all I get" He questioned.

I finally looked his way coldly and said "yup" before walking away.

"Why have you been calling her so many times" The leached question with fury and a bit of jealousy was the last thing I heard from them as I went over to the cash registered. While avoiding Raye's curious gaze, I scan the area and notice that none of my friends were done.

Taking the receipt in my hand I left the store, and walked into the parking lot. Finding the only rusted up car, I sat in, and began waiting patiently for everyone to come.

I knew it was going to be a while until they arrived, so I just sat and wondered on whether I still wanted to go along with the plan. That night made me wonder and question the possibility of the outcome. Since he only considered me as a child, how will it ever blossom into a relationship. A relationship in which I would want more then he might not be willing to give me.

Banging my head against the steering wheel, I was torn once again. And this time, it wasn't about me feeling guilty. Discontinuing the banging, I lean my shoulders back against the seat, while my hands were still stretched out on the wheel.

Twenty minutes later, I still wasn't in the greatest mode, as I watch four chattering female, making their way up to my car.

"You guys are so going to love my movie" Mina gushed as she got in the car, and the others followed suite."

"Mina please, anything that you may want to watch is going to be gagable." Lita commented

"Oh, so mud flying everywhere isn't"

By now, I would have disagreed with Lita, and agree with Mina, instead I decided to shut them all out as I drove back to Raye's. However, as much as I wanted too, they pulled me back with the one name I did not want to think about, nor spear or hear of.

"So Sere" Mina started "Why did you leave so early. Was it because Darien and the leach were there."

I took a deep breath. I wanted to act as though I didn't hear her, but knew that it wouldn't work. I couldn't call her wondering question ignite since I never informed them of what had occurred when Darien came over to my house.

"Serena" Mina's pestering voice taunted.

Finally releasing the breath that I took in, I was about to dismiss her when Raye beat me to it.

"Oh no, it's just that she wanted some time alone to think about the plan."

"Oh really" Lita said "So how's it going along"

"Just great" I lied.

"Hm" came Amy's doubtful voice. "Are you sure you're not having any difficulties with it?"

I spared her a glance from the rear view mirror, and saw the look that was already marked on her voice. Looking back at the road, I was once again saved by Raye from answering any of their wondering questions.

"Can you all stop with the questions. Remember who your asking here. With such heavy question, and reckless driving, it's very tiring on that small brain that our beloved Sere holds" She said, all too believable as the other laugh and nodded their heads.

Thanks Raye, thanks a lot, I thought to myself.

It felt like forever when we finally reach her area. The only parking that I found was at least four blocks away from Raye's. I waited for Raye to get out ( so I can slide over to get out ). The air was colder, as my blond hair blew slightly against the wind. We stood there, huddled up.

"So whose going to get the food" Amy asked

"Serena and I can do it" Raye volunteered.

They all looked at me, and I just shrug. Making our way to the supermarket, Raye and I turned the opposite direction of her house as the others went that way.

The walk there, for the first five minutes were quite, as the wind increase. Tugging my sweater closer to my body, I began to feel the warmth.

"Sooooooooo" She began, extending the o's.

"so, what"

"Why so quite."

"No reason, just felt like not saying much of anything"

"Liar" came her assured word, as though she knew that I was somewhat not being truthful.

"If you say so" I stated indifferently, as the sliding doors open to make way of our arrival. We stopped by the chips and sweets and started picking out anything that look good. Next was off course ice cream. The mere thought of cookie n' creme made my whole outlook of everything better.

Making our departure from the supermarket ( after paying up first ), our strides seem shorter thus making the walk longer. Every now and then, I felt Raye's glance from the corner of her eye. She wanted to say something, I just knew that it was on the tip of her tongue. Yet she kept silent.

"Just spit it out Raye"

Sighing, she took a breath before saying "Tell me what's up Sere, and don't tell me it's nothing, cuz I know you better then you know yourself."

"Nothin-"

"Serena"

"Raye" I stern in the same matter.

"Look, I already know that it has to do with Darien. If you're worried about Anne, then I'll just kick her ass for you, thus making the plan a piece of cake."

I turned my head her way, as she did to me. Looking into her violet eyes, I knew she wasn't kidding. I had to smile at that and I did. I knew Raye was good for something. "Thanks Raye, but no thanks."

"No trouble. And I have no problem with the fact that your not going to tell what happen. It's not like I'm not your best friend or anything. The fact that we're the closets really doesn't matter either, since it's not my place to venture on, unless you want to tell. If you started speaking then, I'm not pushing. Now-"

"If I tell you, would you shut up"I asked with a smile.

Taking a deep breath after all that nonstop verbal action, she exhale and answered "Yes"

I began telling her of the whole day from top to bottom. She laughed and giggled at times.

"O" She said, sounded as astound as I felt that day.

"Yeah. O"

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it"

"Raye he cursed, and at me no less"

"Your taking it out of it's content"

Giving her a look, she just shrugs " I'm just saying" She continued on as we stop in front her house"You should at least hear him out, and accept the apology. Think of it this way, how do you expect the plan to work if you're not even willing to talk to the main target"

Damn she had me at that.

"I guess you're right"

"Yes sir-ry I am" She said matter of fact-ly as we finally open the door and walk into the kitchen.

"About time you guys showed up"Mina's cried out "What took you so long anyway."

I looked over my shoulders and noticed that she was in a nice pj top and bottom.

"There was a long line" Raye lied

"O, okay" she accepted it as she grabs some goodies into the livingroom where the couch was moved so that there where more space on the floor.

Just like Mina, everyone were already in their pj's with the exception of Raye and I off course.

Taking the stairs, I borrowed one of Raye's pajamas.

"So are you going to call him"

Shrugging, I looked into her violet eyes and said "If he calls, then I'll pick up"

"That my girl" she said, smiling at me like a proud mama would as we made our way into the livingroom. The lights were already turned off, as I took a seat between Lita and Amy on the floor, while Raye sat on the couch with Mina.

"So what's our first pick" I questioned.

"You'll see" Mina answered.

The previews started and finally the movie itself. I groan in detest at My Best friend Wedding. It's not like I hated the movie, it's just that Julia never got her man in the end. In which, it placed a damper on how it might turn out with Darien and I.

8()88()8

a/n

Wow, I updated less than two weeks. Hope those who were looking for a quick update are happy. Um, there might have been a reference in this chapter that might have confused some. The one where Serena said, Darien called her a kid. Well, I made a change in chapter 7. It's not a big change. It's just that I added an extra word. Hope it cleared up any confusion.

Thank you for the great review. I loved it especially when you enjoyed the end, especially since I wasn't really too sure about it.

q/a

1. Will there be quicker updates?

_Um, I am routing for that to be so, but I never know. If there isn't any update in July, that's because I'll be away. Hopefully I'll be around a computer, but that isn't a real guarantee. _


End file.
